I am Monique
by captainkodak1
Summary: Monique comes forward to talk about her two best friends.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction and the "I Am" series.

I am Monique

Howdy, folks, I am Monique. I am friends with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim Possible is my main best friend. We hit the mall like a tackle hits a quarterback. That girl, mmm, mmm, mmm, she is the Club Banana girl. That child has the fashion sense of a goddess. She and I met in a Club Banana Store and we have had the greatest times together ever since. She has a style all her own and don't show it off. There are some around here who think they are fashion plates and do show it off. One particular cheerleader comes to mind but I am not saying any names but her first name starts with a B. One time some fashion designers show was saved by Kim and that lady put out an entire line of clothes just like Kim's mission clothes. Totally freaked Kim out. I mean everyone was wearing clothes just like Kim wears on missions. She is a friend to everybody and tries to do the right thing.

Though sometimes her brain doesn't quite think things through especially when it comes to a guy named Josh Mankey. If you ever wanted to see Kim Possible totally lose it, put Josh Mankey in the equation. One particular Halloween I remember I asked Kim to come to a party that I was having. It would not have been a really big deal but Josh was going to be there. I didn't know at the time but Kim and Ron had been on a mission and she had gotten this project thingee on her wrist. Well, Kim was stressed out over the party because she normally went trick or treating with Ron. This particular year her folks were doing a charity thing as the hospital. Well, Kim lied to her parents and Ron so she could go to the party. Well, things went bad from there. The project thing on her wrist was some type of armor and it reacted to her stressing out over the party. By the time she got there the thing had fully encased her. That was a scary sight. Totally trashed her princess costume she had on. Well, Drakken, Shego and Killigan showed up and caused a lot of problems. Kim came in and stopped them and was caught in her lies. Her parents were not very happy, neither was Ron. Kim got grounded big time for that one. Kim and Josh went to a couple of dances and went on several dates but later they just went their separate ways. I think they realized things just were not working out.

I would hope that Kim considers me to be one of her closest friends. She tells me a lot of things. Sometimes we will hit the mall for some major shopping and we will stop at the food court for a smoothie. Then sometimes she just gets all quiet and starts to talk about things. She seems to confide in me. I know I am not her best friend, nope, nope, nope. That honor goes to the most unlikely person you would ever think would be close to Kim Possible.

That friend is Ron Stoppable. A big goof with a big heart. He and Kim have been friends since I have ever known them. The word is they first met in Pre-K and they have been taking care of each other ever since. You wonder sometimes who takes care of who most of the time but I believe it evens out over time. Ron has a motto "Never Be Normal" and boy does he live up to that. When he first started to be the Middleton Mad Dog, Kim and the other cheerleaders about blew their fuses over it. But in time, his Mad Dog routines became so popular things just grew from there. Ron and I love wrestling and it drives Kim absolutely crazy. We went to a fight one time and some little scrawny dude stole an amulet from an Egyptian display in Middleton. The little nut changed himself into some dog-god thing and got in the ring. He trashed Pain King and Steel Toe with no problem. Then Ron and Kim stepped in and with Rufus helping, they took the guy down. Kim and Ron take on the crazy villains from all over all the time.

I just hope that they will be OK. I mean so far neither one of them has been hurt but you never know. Those two are so different yet they almost think for one another. They each seem to know what the other is going to do before they do it. I am not sure exactly what each of them feels for the other but there have been time upon time that they each have saved the other. One time Ron got in this crazy ferret suit and acted like some dumb TV superhero. Some other dude was running around Middleton in a skunk suit and was going to do some really nasty things at a convention. Well, Kim got knocked out by some gas and what does Ron do. But swing out of the rafters with a perfect grace carrying an unconscious Kim and place her on the floor in a safe place was something amazing to see. Some folks that saw it happen told me later, that he laid Kim down with a gentleness that showed he really cared for her. Then he turned around and stopped the nut in the skunk suit. I mean Ron is about as graceful as combat boots but that time he amazed everyone. Kim gave him a hug later that everyone saw and the two of them enjoyed very much.

Kim has saved Ron a couple of times also. Last Christmas as a gift Ron took on Drakken all by himself so Kim could have Christmas with her family and not be interrupted. Ron took on Drakken in some space station and actually did a good job. That was until his "Ron-ness" took over and they had to abandon the self-destructing space station in the garbage pod as all the escape pods were gone. Well, Kim found out what was going on and had to search all over the world for the pods. When she found the last one, Ron was not there, Kim cried. Kim Possible, the girl who saves the world, cried. She cried for Ron, because she thought she had lost him. Kim Possible has cried only two times as long as anyone has ever known her. Both times it has been because she thought something had happened to Ron. Well, she found Ron later and Drakken actually called a truce for Christmas. He made cupcakes. Poor Kim she was so confused she just about went into brain lock. That was until Drakken pushed her and Ron under the mistletoe. She knew what she wanted to do then and gave Ron his first kiss on the cheek. Completely surprised Ron, though I know he enjoyed it very much. Kim told me later that she really wanted to kiss him on the lips by decided not to at the last second. She said that was for the better for just as she gave Ron the kiss her folks walked in where she, Ron, Shego and Drakken were. She wasn't ready for her folks seeing her kiss Ron.

Just recently Kim got in a fight with Shego and got some mood enhancing chip stuck on her. She went through a number of emotions but the one that really caused trouble was the love setting. Friends, if you think Kim acted silly around Josh at first, she topped it all this time. Kim chased Ron all over school, passing sweet little notes, giving Ron the biggest goo-goo eyed looks. I mean everyone thought she had totally lost it. Bonnie really got confused. Poor Ron, I mean I know he probably hoped things might work out between he and Kim but not like this. The poor guy was totally out of his mind. He found me working on the floats one time. He was all dressed in the pickle costume and asked me about Kim. He didn't know that Kim was right behind him. That boy was green and freaked. Later, Ron sort of asked Kim to go to the Middleton days. Actually I think Kim tricked him into saying it but what ever! The result was Kim planting one on Ron's lips that fried the poor boy's mind. He had the stupidest grin of his face afterward. Poor Wade, he just happened to pop on the screen just in time for him to see Kim and Ron kissing. Poor guy had no idea what was going on. Later Ron decided the best thing would be to tell Kim he wanted to break up. But when he went to pick up Kim her parents were totally out of it. Mrs. P was crazy happy and Mr. P was crazy in dad protecting daughter happy. I never really found out what he said to Ron, all I could ever get out of Ron was something about "black hole deep" go figure, whatever. Well, Kim came out dressed to kill. I mean I didn't know she even had that little black dress, but like WOW, you go girl. Ron just about had brain freeze when he saw her. Well to make a long story short, later Ron told Kim he wanted to break up and that really upset Kim.

All this time Shego had been wearing the matching chip that Kim had and had been freaking out Drakken. Drakken showed up and grabbed the controller from Ron and tried to boost it or something. Well, it put Kim and Shego into a rage. Kim was already upset and the new setting really set her off. Poor Ron had to run. Well, it worked out in the end as Ron ran into Shego and she started after Ron. When Kim saw Ron really in trouble, something happened. Her feelings for Ron were apparently stronger than the emotion control chip. The chip fried and Kim got control of herself and things worked out.

Well, these two are some of the best friends I have. But, there is something I want say. Kim and Ron have been saving a whole lot of people for a long time. They constantly risk their lives for those in need. They get bruised and battered constantly. They have long hours on missions yet still make it to school. How they do it, I don't know. They have to work at it like crazy. They have missed school dances, proms, and other high school functions that everyone else has been able to do. Everyone is always expecting them to be the heroes all of the time and never seem to give them a chance to be normal teenagers. I really feel for them. They are missing out on what a lot of people dream about, yet they don't complain. They are together. I really believe that that is what really matters to them. They would face the most horrible end if it meant that the other would live. They risk their lives for each other all of the time. They might not really know what their feelings are for each other, but they are there for each other no matter what. They have been together for a long time. They are together now. You know, I really think that they will be together forever. Good luck you two, you really deserve each other.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to get this story up. My workload tripled at the office and I had to put in a lot of long hours to get caught up before Christmas. I really hope you like this "I am". Monique to me is a very special character as she is the only one that really knows both Kim and Ron. She seems to be there when one or the other of them needs her. This one was really fun to do, but all of them are really. I think Tim and Jim are next. The tweebs got in trouble in my last fic "A Stoppable Christmas". So I think I will work on them now. I have been thinking on "A Stoppable Christmas" and may just expand the story just a bit. Tell a little about Kim and Ron together over Christmas, and their recovery. Also there was a picture I saw posted by Rich and inspired by my good friend Maxie Goofmore. I have planned two possible fics on that picture. If you have not seen it. It is Kim and Ron dressed up very nicely and sitting on a bench. I will be planning another part of the "Just You and Me Kimmie" sometime over the holidays. Kim and Dr. P. are going to have to face their first Christmas without their loved ones. Ron as usual will be there for the both of them. Merry Christmas everybody.

CaptainKodak1


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the series of I am's.

**I am Monique Chapter two**

Hi folks, come on over and have a seat. There is plenty of seating this time of day here in the food court. Can I get you a smoothie or something else to drink? Are you sure? Ok, well I have a great deal to tell you. THIS IS NOT gossip. It's all the truth and the whole school is rocking over it. I mean you would think that something like this really won't be a big deal,but because it concerns two certain people, it makes all the difference in the world. Yep, I am talking about Kim and Ron. LET me give you the scoop.

It all started a couple of weeks ago. Everyone was excited about the prom. They were all making plans and my best friends Kim and Ron got called to Japan to save some toy maker guy from being kidnapped. They were able to stop Drakken from taking him and came back to Middleton. I was talking to Kim later. She was really bummed out. She kept talking about Bonnie had said this and that and that she was weirding guys out. I told her she was letting Bonnie get under her skin. Of course she denied it. I then did my impression "What good is saving the world if you don't have anyone to share it with." I then gave her my patented Monique smirk. She conceded defeat. She and Ron were called on a mission then. I never really heard what went on but things did not go well at all.

Later back at school Kim was really getting bummed out over Ron. I could tell she still liked him but he was acting so crazy even for Ron. Then this dreamboat of a guy named Erik came into the picture. He and Kim really hit it off. We were trying on dresses one day. She told me maybe she should just raid her closet. But I told her she was going to be Kimbrella. Just them Erik showed up. You know I didn't realize it till later but Erik always seemed to show up at the best times for him and worst times for Ron. Soon Erik had asked Kim to the Prom and Ron was left out.

Then the night of the Prom came. Wow, Kim and Erik were the hit of the prom. I mean he looked so awesome and Kim looked wonderful. The two of them got out on the dance floor and really cut loose. Soon they were the center of attention as they danced the night away. I didn't even realize till later that Ron was not there. Everyone found out later, that Ron would be the true hero that night.

Ron had gone to Bueno Nacho to get something to eat and stumbled onto Drakken's plot and was attacked by these little robots. He came to the prom to get Kim. Somehow even though things didn't look good for Ron, Kim looked deep into her own heart and trusted Ron again. She and Ron went out into the night leaving Erik behind. They went out to do what they had been doing together for so long and that is taking on the villains wanting to take over our world. Drakken found out the Kim was onto his plan and he activated the robots in Middleton. Soon the little toy robots grew to great big robots that started to tear the place apart. Kim and Ron were able to stop the robots on the local level but they found out that somehow Erik had left the Prom and gotten captured by Drakken.

Soon Kim and Ron were knocking on Drakken's door and getting ready to kick his butt. Then that chick Shego showed up. Kim had gotten a new battlesuit and soon she had beaten Shego. Then Erik showed up, Kim ran into his arms concerned for his safety. But she found out the hard way that Erik was nothing but a robot/synthodrone thing. Erik hit Kim with a strong electric shock and knocked her out. When Ron saw what was happening he attacked without a second thought only to run straight into an arm put up by Shego and was knocked out.

Kim and Ron woke up tied up in the warehouse at Bueno Nacho. Kim was crushed, everything that had seemed to go right for her had been nothing but an illusion, all a fake. For the first time in her life Kim gave up. But you know what, there was another guy in Kim's life, one that had always been at her side in good times and bad. Ron Stoppable, the guy everyone laughed at, the guy everyone considered a failure, a fool, and a buffoon was still there helping her when she needed him the most. The guy who had fought off monkey ninjas by the dozens, henchmen too, a sumo ninja and had traveled the world with her stood up to her and gave her back her faith in herself. I think at that point Kim realized everything she had always been looking for was hanging tied up just like her in front of her.

The two of them got free and took on Drakken, Shego and Erik and beat all three of them. At the end of the fight, the villains were defeated, the world was safe, and Kim stood there realizing that Ron was standing there with her. He had even made Drakken was his name. Kim told me later that she had never been so proud of Ron. In the end as the police were taking Drakken, Shego, and all the henchmen away it was Ron that slammed the door to the villain and his crew. Kim told me later it was then that she really saw Ron as the man that he was. She knew then where her place was and that was at Ron's side. The heck with what everyone else thought. She grabbed Ron's hand and said they needed to hurry. "Where" he had asked. "You'll see" she had told him.

All of the students had stayed at the prom. We all thought that would be best and that we would be safer there than out on the streets. All of us watched the news flashes and reports over a small TV. Kim Possible had done it again they were saying. Brick got all excited and said "Possible shoot she scores" and turned to get a high five. Of course Bonnie would rather have died to do something positive toward Kim. So I said "straight UP" and gave Brick the high five he was waiting for. Bonnie's temper started to get the better of her and said "Excuse me". Brick didn't miss a beat and said "Oh, you're excused, hey while you are gone I'll hang with Monique." Boy oh Boy did that ever get to Bonnie. Then everyone's attention was on the door to the room. There stood a sight that surprised some, but one that everyone was expecting somehow someway. Because in the doorway stood Kim and Ron both dressed in their Prom best. Kim was wearing that wonderful dress where the hem had been burnt off by a blast from one of the robots. Ron was wearing that pale blue tux. They were holding hands.

Bonnie started her little tirade "It finally happened. Kim's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!" Then she laughed that awful putdown laugh that she does so well. She stopped expecting everyone to laugh with her. BOY, did she get a surprise! EVERYONE cheered like crazy. I mean everyone except Bonnie was happy that those two had finally realized that they belonged together. A wonderful little song started to play about friends and realizing what they meant to each other. Ron and Kim looked very uncomfortable, but Ron smiled that little Ron smile and extended his hand to Kim who took it. Soon they were out in the middle of the floor dancing together. After a bit Kim let go of Ron's hand and pulled him close, placing her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance holding each other so close.

I was standing off to the side watching the two of team. Rufus Ron's little mole rat buddy was there on the music table where I was standing. We watched the two of them finally enjoying themselves as they deserved to be as boyfriend and girlfriend, and possibly something else. I just stood and watched, letting out a little sigh. Girls dream of romantic moments like this. I also had to smile a little when I glanced to the side of the room. There stood Brick stuffing his face while Bonnie stood there with her arms crossed looking very upset.

Kim and Ron all of a sudden stopped dancing and stood looking at each other. Ron smiled and Kim and she smiled back. Little bells started going off in my head and I thought. NO, THEY WOULDN'T. Not here in front of everybody. Not out in the middle of the floor. Would they? Well I got my answer. The two of them got real close and Kim lowered her head and they touched foreheads, both of them smiling happily. Then Kim slowly raised her head, her lips opened and then, IT HAPPENED! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable kissed each other in full view of everyone there. IT WAS SO AWESOME! They held the kiss for quite sometime, and when they finally broke the kiss the look they gave each other told me exactly how they felt about each other. They stayed a little while longer, but it was clear that the two of them had reached a point in their relationship that others can only dream about.

They were two people who had known each other most of their lives. They knew each other's good points and bad. They knew how each other thought and they knew that they wanted to be together more than anything. Those two had faced some incredible hardships together, some nearly ripping their friendship apart. Yet, each needed the other so much that they always went back. Kim and Ron were so different that is for sure. But I have never in my life seen two people who needed the other like those two did. They have a relationship that dreams are made of.

There was a pool going at the time on when Kim and Ron would get together. Personally I had them together at Christmas so I missed out. Now the pool is betting on when a ring will appear on Kim's hand. I said right before graduation, so we will have to see. Well, well, well, speaking of the two lovebirds now. Here they come. They have had a break from the missions for awhile now. Drakken and Shego are still in prison and all the other seemed to be giving them a break. They are taking advantage of it at every opportunity. I'll see you guys later. I promised Kim I would help her pick out a bathing suit that would knock Ron off his feet. I hope you have a great day. Bye. HEY KIM, OVER HERE!

* * *

Greetings everyone. Well, now I will start updating some of the older I am's bringing them up to date with the events of StD. I picked Monique as she did have a good part in the movie. Stay tuned for more updates. 


End file.
